


Rise from the ashes

by schwarzer_engel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is special, Alpha!Akihito, Alpha!Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it will work out trust me, Dragon!Asami, M/M, Shapeshifting, Yes you read right they are both alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzer_engel/pseuds/schwarzer_engel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is in a very bad mood he just caught his now ex-boyfriend cheating. Drowning his sorrow in alcohol he meets a real dragon. Both are fascinated with each other and strange things start to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should work on my other two fics buuuut well things happen ;)
> 
> I originally read an Attack on Titan fic which inspired me a lot so go and check it out if you want:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4948561/chapters/11359702
> 
> There will be a lot of mistakes and I'm very sorry but English is not my native language. Feel free to correct me.

Akihito sat at the bar of a very crowded club but he was currently too drunk to remember its name. He was depressed and tried to drown his grief with alcohol, quite successful. He surprised his now ex-boyfriend with a colleague from work together in their own fucking bed doing it like rabbits, they were so into it that they didn’t even notice him for quite some time only when Akihito stormed to the bed and sent his now ex-boyfriend flying they obviously noticed him and the woman started screaming. On one hand he was glad he took his suppressants otherwise he would have burned the place to ashes but on the other hand that was exactly what he wanted to do the most. Instead he swung another fist at that cheating bastard, knocking him out cold slapped that bitch across her face to stop her from screaming and told her if the both of them hadn’t left till he was back he would kill them, and left. He went to the nearest pub till it closed and then went to the nearest club the one he was currently in. The music was too loud the alcohol too expensive and the people around him too happy but Akihito couldn’t care less. He just wanted to sit there and drink he didn’t want to go back to the apartment didn’t want to be in the bedroom and he definitely wouldn’t sleep in that bed. He hated beds anyways. The bed was one of the many things he adapted to only for the sake of that fucking asshole. He should have seen it coming this fucker was a human anyways and he was stupid enough to pretend to be human as well. He should have known that it would never work out well. But in one point he had to be fair the asshole didn’t know about his true nature he never told him but fuck it nobody knew so why should he give that bastard credits for not knowing.

Aaargh it was so fucking frustrating and it hurt so much and the fact that it hurt so much angered him even more. He banged his head on the counter and closed his eyes. 

Fuck. His. Life.

When he noticed some motion next to him he tilted his head slowly to the right and looked up at whoever was sitting now next to him. The guy before gave up hitting on him after a detailed description how Akihito would rip his balls off if he even tried to touch him since then nobody dared to sit next to him, till now. He could smell him before he even had the chance to take a proper look at that person, definitely an alpha. Just great all he needed after such a shitty day was an overconfident alpha but how should the alpha know he had the completely wrong person. He took his suppressants and looked and smelled like a normal human and it was common knowledge that almost all normal humans were betas and it was common knowledge that alphas had nothing against a little fun with them. Oh man. Akihito sighed and looked up and was instantly completely sober again. A pair of amused golden eyes looked down on him. The contrast of his raven black hair and his golden eyes was mesmerizing. He looked like a picture book alpha too perfect to be true, well at least his looks. But the reason why Akihito sobered up so fast was something different. That man was a fucking dragon! A DRAGON! Akihito never saw one before they were extremely rare, ok not as rare as he himself was but very close to it.

“Take a picture it lasts longer.” The man chuckled.

Without raising his head Akihito grabbed his phone from his pocked and took one. The man in the expensive black suit chuckled again. Akihito put his phone away and look at the man. He was fascinated.

“Bad day?” The man asked.

Akihito huffed. “You have no idea.”

The man smiled down at him. “So bad?”

“Even worse and thanks to you I’m completely sober again.” Akihito finally raised his head and looked straight into those golden eyes.

The man chuckled again. “Oh how unfavourable. Shall I order something to change your current state of soberness again?”

Akihito had to smile who actually talked like this? “Nah better not I am a terrible drunk and I don’t need to get arrested if I do something stupid. The day was bad enough I don’t need a night in a drunk tank. But a glass of water would be nice Mr. Dragon.”

The dragon raised an eyebrow. “You know?”

Akihito laughed. “It’s hard not to know when looking at you. You smell like an overpotent alpha and your aura screams dragon. So it’s pretty obvious.”

The man frowned and mumbled something like “Is that so?”, then he turned to the bartended and promptly received the ordered water for Akihito and a whisky for himself. Akihito frowned at the water.

“Something wrong with it?”

“No but I had to wait for at least 10 minutes until the bartender even took my order and another 5 minutes till I received it and it took you only 2 minutes to get it.”

The dragon laughed again. “Well this is one of the many advantages to own this club. Another one is I have a small apartment over this club and I very much like to invite you there tonight.”

Akihito was dumbfounded. “Bold aren’t we? You don’t even know my name I could be a wanted serial killer.”

The man smirked. “Well we ‘overpotent’ alphas behave like that and if you truly are a wanted serial killer I would hide you with pleasure. But you are right a name would be really nice. My name is Asami Ryuichi.” 

Akihito snorted. “You really don’t hide the fact that you are a dragon, aren’t you? Because I really don’t want to go back home tonight and I really like your face and you smell so fucking good I gladly accept your offer but don’t complain if I rob you in your sleep or invite my killer friends to sacrifice you for our dear Lord Satan. And my name is Takaba Akihito so remember it when you twist in pain and agony.”

Asami smirked. “Oh I would like to see you try.”

Akihito smirked back. The tension between the two was incredibly high. Akihito had the incredible strong urge to be fucked by this dragon and that was rather odd because normally he was the one to fuck the brains out of his partner his true nature was one of an alpha after all and even though he was on strong suppressants it never changed his instincts as an alpha, maybe it was the strong aura of Asami being a dragon, he didn’t really care cos right now he wanted into Asami’s pants and from the looks of it Asami wanted to leave as well. They both stood up and Asami led him through a backdoor to an elevator. The second the door closed they were all over each other.

The second their lips met Akihito felt a strange burning sensation deep inside him. When they deepened the kiss the hot feeling inside him increased and the smell around Asami changed as well. What the hell was happening?

When the elevator reached the highest level Asami didn’t let go of Akihito he pushed him out and led him to the only door on the entire floor. He pushed him against the door still kissing him wildly and fumbled for the key. When he finally managed to open the door Akihito nearly fell inside the only reason why he was still standing was Asami’s tight grip around his waist. When the door closed Asami pushed Akihito roughly against the wall, his scent changed dramatically. Akihito noticed that scent and when he looked up Asami’s golden eyes were blown black from lust, he was in a rut. Fuck. But it seemed like Asami was holding himself back, his heavy pants were evidence for how much willpower he needed to not devour Akihito right on the spot.

“Tell me what are you? What are you doing to me?” It cost Asami a lot of self-discipline to ask these questions.

“I don’t know what you mean I’m just a human. And why didn’t you tell me you are in a rut? That could be dangerous for me.”

Asami growled. “Don’t take me for a foul I knew the second I saw you that you are not a normal human and my rut should be months away so tell me what did you do, wanted to be bred by a dragon so bad or what?!”

Now Akihito was angry. What did that fucker thought he was, a horny omega bitched pumped with drugs which could cause unscheduled ruts and heats? He growled angrily in return.

“Listen well fucker I don’t know what is happening right now the only thing I know is that I’m definitely not the cause of it. So back off and if you dare to growl at me like that again and accuse me of something so stupid I’ll rip your rut clouded head off!” 

Akihito showed of his teeth in aggression, the fire inside him burnt in rage. No, no, no it was so long ago since Akihito had this feeling this couldn’t be happening right now he was on very strong suppressants this shouldn’t be possible. Why weren’t they working anymore?

Asami noticed the change in Akihito and of course he noticed the different smell. He took two steps back. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“You are an alpha as well and… you’re going into a rut as well.” 

Asami growled again not in an aggressive way like before but in a sincere warning. Two rutting alphas in the same room was beyond dangerous, it was suicidal. A rutting alpha saw everyone and everything except his omega or beta as a threat that must be chased away, they tried not to seriously harm them but that didn’t count with another rutting alpha, another rutting alpha must be destroyed even when no omega or beta was involved. Their territorial instinct was just too strong.

And of course Akihito knew all that he was in Asami’s apartment in Asami’s territory and they both were in a rut somehow and he should really leave now but… he couldn’t, something was holding him back something drew him to that man. He couldn’t explain it he never felt something similar before.

“Shit!”

That was the only thing he got out before he pushed a surprised Asami down to the floor. He lowered himself down on Asami but not to rip his throat out, no he started to kiss him eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnival is now over (at least in my country) and I hope I have more time to write now.  
> As promised here is the new chapter and I hope you aren't disappointed. I'm really bad at writing smut so please have mercy AND forgive me another small cliffhanger.
> 
> Read and enjoy while I try to cure my massiv hangover (carnival is hell -.-')

Asami’s thoughts were a mess. He couldn’t understand what was happening right now. He was in a rut even though his next one should have been in two months. Another rutting alpha was on top of him and instead of fighting they were kissing like mad and the craziest thing of all it felt so right. The boy’s tongue demanded entrance and Asami was happy to oblige. Their tongues started a playful fight for dominance with no aggression at all. If it wasn’t happening to himself he would never believe it. Their hands were roaming over each other and explored each other’s bodies. Asami soon got frustrated with the boy’s cloth and started to rip them apart. It was an easy task because the boy only wore a simple black t-shirt and a tight blue jeans. 

Akihito protested a bit when Asami tore his shirt apart but he seriously slapped the man’s hands away when he tried to do the same with his favourite jeans but he understood his impatiens the cloths were really a pain in the ass. He stood up and hurried out of his pants. 

Asami stood up as well and looked with hungry eyes over Akihito’s body. The young man was a bit smaller than him and had a slender figure but none the less he had fine defined muscles. His dirty blonde hair was completely messed up and his eyes glinted with lust. Asami noticed that behind Akihito’s hazel eyes was something else, he could see something that looked like a glint of fire. There was something in those eyes that drew him in. When he saw Akihito’s hard on trapped in his boxers he threw him over his shoulder and rushed to the bedroom. Akihito huffed in protest when he dropped him harshly on the kingsize bed. Asami crawled like a predator to where Akihito lied and stopped right over him. He started to kiss his way down from Akihito’s temple over his left earlobe down to his throat and collarbone. Akihito let out a few aroused moans which encouraged Asami to go more south. He stopped at Akihito’s nipples and licked and pinched them till they were hard and red. The dragon noticed with delight that Akihito’s nipples were extremely sensitive. When he had enough Asami continued his little journey, he left a trail of hickeys on his way. He played a bit with the boy’s bellybutton which earned him a light kick in the stomach, it seemed like the other alpha was a bit ticklish there. Finally at his destination he slowly pulled Akihito’s boxers down and lay his eyes on Akihito’s already leaking cock, it was not a small cute omega cock no it was a full grown alpha cock but that didn’t matter in fact it aroused him even more.

Akihito let out a loud moan when he felt Asami’s hot and wet mouth around his painful hard cock. God it felt so good. The way Asami used his tongue drove him insane, he moved his hips so Asami had to take him down deeper into his mouth he enjoyed the sensation until he felt something lightly poking his tight ring of muscles. He knew it would come to this at one point and he had actually nothing against it even though it went totally against his alpha instincts but he still was an alpha and he had to make that point clear.

“Stop!” 

He said in his alpha tone and Asami stopped immediately he let go of Akihito’s cock and looked up. Behind a cloud of lust Akihito could see serious concern in those beautiful golden eyes.

“First undress.”

Akihito commanded and Asami obliged. It was stupid but it kind of bugged him that he laid totally naked in front of the dragon when he was still completely dressed. Akihito was mesmerized by Asami’s naked body like he thought a picture book alpha with a distinct six-pack. The only thing that disturbed the almost perfect picture of a man was a long scar from the left side of his chest down to the right but he couldn’t wonder for long because his eyes gazed over Asami’s big throbbing cock. The other alpha’s condition was not better than his own.

“Second. I am not some submissive omega and I will definitely not submit to anyone but I am ok with what we are doing so I have no problem if you continue but I swear if you try to force me into submission I’ll rip your balls of do you understand alpha?!” He spoke the last words in his alpha tone.

Asami smirked. First he was worried the Akihito would stop their doing for sure and he was worried if he could stop at this point but when Akihito spoke again he understood what that was all about. The boy was an alpha there was no doubt but it seemed like he needed to make that point clear for sure. He didn’t submit to Asami but gave him the permission to actually fuck him, he needed at least that much of control. He needed Asami to know that he could withdraw that permission anytime. Oh man why did it arouse him so much? Asami couldn’t understand himself anymore but he answered in all earnest.

“Yes alpha.”

Akihito smiled. “Good. Then continue before I change my mind.” Akihito grinned playfully.

Asami didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed the boy again and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Because Akihito was definitely not an omega his body didn’t produce slick so he had to go to method B. He put a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He carefully pushed one finger inside Akihito. Asami was kinda proud of himself because although he was in a rut he had the self-control to prepare Akihito, under normal circumstances he would pound into him like a mad man with only a minimal amount of preparation but what could be consider as normal in their case?

Akihito winced a little bit at the induction but got fast used to it. The moving finger inside him felt strange but not bad and it was not like this was his first time. Asami carefully pushed in a second finger and started to stretch him. He curled and scissored his fingers, he searched for a special spot and when Akihito arched his back and moaned loud he knew he found it. After a while he added a third finger by now the boy was a moaning mess. He teased his oversensitive nipples a bit more and spread his three fingers wide.

“Does it hurt?”

Akihito shook his head and moaned when Asami’s fingers gazed over his prostate again. This was answer enough for the dragon so he pulled his fingers out. The boy whined at the loss and Asami smirk, oh yes he was ready.

Akihito turned red by the embarrassing sound he just made, he whined! He was sure he couldn’t sink any lower. He was excited when he saw how the other alpha lined himself up, he spread Akihito’s legs wide and then carefully pushed inside. Asami was big and it hurt but Akihito forced himself to relax. The dragon didn’t stop and made his way slowly inside until he was completely inside only then did he look up and locked their gazes.

“Look you took it all.” He said with a low seductive voice.

Akihito smiled in response. He was proud of himself and Asami he knew how difficult it must be for him to keep calm in his state. The smaller alpha got quickly used to the full feeling inside him maybe faster than he would like to admit but not only Asami was in a rut. He wanted to be fucked… now.

“You can move.”

Asami growled at these words and started to move slowly. He pulled out until only the head was inside and pushed slowly back inside. The slow motion made both of them crazy and their pupils were blown almost completely black. Akihito couldn’t take it anymore and locked his thighs around Asami’s waist and pulled him closer. Asami understood and moved faster. Akihito moaned in delight and pulled the man even closer. There was incredible heat between them. Asami went faster and faster and when Akihito let out a half screamed “Harder!” his self-control snapped completely and he let his rut take control. Each hard thrust hit Akihito’s prostate hard and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, he let out small low screams which ended in Asami pounding even harder. The dragon moaned as well and black shimmering scales appeared on his shoulders and arms. 

Akihito couldn’t take it anymore the sensation was too much, so he let out a low growl and with unexpected strength he turned them around. Asami was now laying on his back and Akihito was on top of him, heat and lust still raging inside of him. He took Asami’s proud standing cock and lowered himself down on it. He started to rock up and down, he put one hand on his belly and he could have sworn he could feel the motion inside. The dragon grabbed his cock and started pumping it and Akihito started to rock harder, Asami met every thrust. They both were close to orgasm, Akihito moaned and screamed and Asami let out sharp heavy pants. It was too much. Akihito couldn’t help himself anymore, he couldn’t suppress himself anymore he threw his head back and a pair of red orange golden wings appeared from his back. His hair turned into red and orange feathers and when he tilted his head back forwards Asami could see the blaze of golden flames in Akihito’s eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re a pho…”

He couldn’t get out more because Akihito clenched hard around his dick. When Asami felt the familiar swell it was already too late, his knot expanded and rubbed hard against Akihito’s prostate they both came at the same time.

It felt like as if time stood still. They only saw each other and nothing else. They both felt a strong pull and it was as if a missing piece filled out a large empty place in their hearts. They stared in each other’s golden eyes. They opened their mouths and said at the same time

“MINE”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would never be able to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is :)  
> We finally get to know what Akihito is but most of you already guessed right. We will also see some of Aki's powers so read and enjoy :)

“MINE”

The word clung in the room. Time went back to normal and when they came down from their highs they stared in shock at each other.

“Bonded” was all Asami could say.

“Why…? How…?” Akihito whispered breathlessly.

Reality hit Akihito hard. They were fucking bonded. Not simply mated no they were fucking soulbonded!!! How did this happened? He tried to shift away but he hissed in pain when Asami’s knot moved inside him. The knot. Asami knotted him. Anger rose inside of him and he punched Asami’s chest.

“You knotted me you fucking knotted me! You knotted me and now we are fucking soulbonded! Didn’t you read the manual for being an alpha YOU DON’T KNOT ANOTHER ALPHA!!!”

Asami grabbed Akihito’s fist and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Well it seems like you didn’t read it as well you don’t form a soulbond after a simple knotting. And by the way are you really what I think you are?” Asami’s eyes and voice softened by his question.

Akihito calmed down by his soothing voice and his blazing golden eyes turned back to his original colour again. He tilted his head slightly to his side and asked with a low tone. “What do think I am?”

Asami brushed softly with his hands over Akihito’s head, softly touching his red and orange feathers.

“Akihito are you a phoenix?” He asked softly.

Akihito nodded and grabbed one of Asami’s hands and held it against his cheek. It calmed him down immensely.

“Hello Mr. Dragon as you know my name is Takaba Akihito. I am a phoenix and seemingly bonded to you. I hope you don’t mind.” Akihito said almost emotionlessly but with a fair hint of sarcasm.

Suddenly Asami began to laugh. Akihito looked like as if he thought that Asami had completely lost his mind. He got angry again and demanded an explanation.

“A dragon Akihito. I am a dragon. God that explains a lot.” He laughed again.

Akihito didn’t understand. “I know that you are a dragon but what does it have to do with the whole situation?”

Asami calmed down from his little laughing fit. “Well the fact that I am a dragon pretty much explains everything. It explains why we are so attracted to each other despite us being two alphas. It explains why we didn’t try to rip each other’s throats out even though we are both in a rut and it explains the whole rutting thing in itself. Let me explain: We dragons have only one destined partner one partner for live. Simple said a soulmate. We can’t form a mating bond like others. As you probably know mating bonds are very strong but they can be broken. You probably heard of stories were an alpha casts his omega away and broke their formed bond and forms another bond with another partner. Something like that is impossible for dragons we can only form one bond with one person and it last for the rest of our lives, some say it lasts even after death. The moment we saw each other our souls called out for each other and probably caused the rut. You are my soulmate Akihito.”

Akihito looked dumbfounded at the dragon. “You’re kidding right?”

“No”

“Why me?” Akihito’s eyes started to tear up. He was afraid a soulbond was probably the scariest thing ever. He heard stories from his parents. They were soulbonded as well but they both agreed to it after a long time of consideration and they formed it willingly! And he remembered his brother in middle of golden blue flames, the most beautiful and frightening thing he had ever seen.

Asami caressed Akihito’s cheek. “I don’t know. I really don’t know but please believe me that it wasn’t my intention to force you into anything. I know it sounds absolutely crazy and I don’t really believe in it myself but maybe it was some higher force. Call it destiny or whatever but please believe me.”

“I do.” Akihito didn’t know why but he felt that Asami wasn’t lying. He sniffed and wiped a tear away. Soulbonded. For the rest of his live. For eternity.

“Asami?”

“Mmh?”

“How old do dragons get?”

“There is no exact age-limit. If nothing out of the ordinary happens like a sever disease or wound we theoretically don’t die. I never heard of a dragon dying from senile decay. Why do you ask?”

“What do you know about phoenixes?”

Asami thought about the question and tried to remember what he learned about them in school.

“Well first of all my teacher taught me they were only a myth and if they had ever existed that they were probably extinct. But even then I thought it was strange because he also told me that they… Oh…” Asami finally understood. Since when was he so slow?

“Yes? What did he told you?” Akihito asked suggestively.

“He told me that when their life comes to an end they start to burn and fell to ashes and after a while they rise from it again. He told me they were immortal.”

Akihito had a small smile. “You see Mr. Dragon something like a bond for life has quite a different quality when a phoenix is involved. And that is one of the reasons what a bond with someone like me makes it to a delicate matter. You see it’s not like we can’t die. It is possible and the number one reason why a phoenix dies is a broken heart. A phoenix’s heart is a fragile thing and that is the reason why most of us don’t form a bond with someone. The death of a bonded mate is horrible for a ‘normal’ person but for a phoenix it’s thousand times worse. You can look at it as long as you want but if there is something like immortality we are pretty close to it. But I’m kind of lucky I guess, to be soulbonded to a dragon like you it could have been worse. I overlook the fact that you are an alpha.” Akihito sniffed again but put on a cheeky smile.

Right at that moment the knot went down. Asami took that moment and pulled the phoenix down in a crushing embrace.

“I won’t die so fast Akihito. You won’t get rid of me even if you want to.”

Akihito had to laugh at that. It was true it could have been worse. He could have been bonded to a mermaid, just imagine a mermaid and a phoenix, no no no he was really lucky he was bonded to a gorgeous looking alpha dragon with a long expectation of life. Little did Akihito know about Asami’s business at that time.

“How long till your rut returns?” Akihito asked.

“About 20 minutes I guess. Yours?”

“About the same. It’s strange even though I didn’t fuck anyone but instead was fucked I felt satisfied that never happened before. Do you think it’s a soulbond thing?”

Asami shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe?”

“Want to test it out?” Akihito grinned mischievously. He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“No thank you. I would like to pass if you don’t mind.”

That was a nice paraphrase for ‘No way in hell’. Akihito laughed. It was very strange but he really didn’t mind. He kind of liked the idea that there must be something else in being an alpha. He thought there must be something else except the who fucks who. An alpha was there to protect his mate and that was what he would do he would protect his mate even when it meant that he had to protect the, no his dragon’s pride.

“Wait, it almost sounds like this was not your first time getting penetrated?!” Asami frowned.

Akihito laughed loud. “Well because it isn’t. You know I’m a very curious being and I like to try out new things and one time I wondered how it feels and well one thing came to another.”

Asami’s look of disaprovement was priceless. He let out a deep growl.

Akihito laughed again and cuddled closer to his sulking mate. “Come on don’t be mad. I can assure you that it didn’t feel very good at that time but with you I felt very satisfied so don’t sulk and do your magic again.”

Asami hummed low and was on top of Akihito again. When they started to kiss the fire inside them exploded again and the heat of their rut clouded their minds.

 

They spent the next three days in the same routine: Fucking, eating, sleeping. Akihito was glade that there was enough to eat in the fringe, they couldn’t possible go out and buy something and the smell of two rutting alphas would probably scare the shit out of everyone who would come near the apartment. He learned that this apartment is in fact an office and only had a bed and a full fringe because somebody called Kirishima persisted on it. During the times where their ruts cooled down a bit they talked to each other and tried to get to know each other better. Akihito for example learned that Asami was in fact a fire dragon, he couldn’t stop giggling when Asami let a cloud of smoke out of his nose. Asami on the other hand learned that Akihito was a lot stronger than he looked like this fact ended in a playful fight and caused the bed to give up, both couldn’t care less and the playful wrestling turned into another wild and hot round of sex.

During one of those occasions Akihito lied in Asami’s arms and ghosted absentminded with his fingers over Asami’s chest. He liked the change from the cool black scales to the hot skin.

“Say Asami where did you get that scar from?” Akihito traced the scare with his finger.

“A friend gave it to me.” Was the stoic response.

“A friend? He must have been very angry at you. Shouldn’t it be healed by now I always thought wounds heal fast by dragons?”

Asami turned around so he could face Akihito. “Normally they do but my friend is a dragon as well and wounds inflicted by another dragon go deep and need a very long time to heal. And yes he was very angry to the point where he wanted to kill me.”

“Why?”

“Because he thought I had killed his father.” Asami didn’t know why he told Akihito this story but it was like he couldn’t keep a secret from his mate. This could become a serious problem.

“Did you?” Akihito simply asked without a hint of criticism or assessment.

“No”

Akihito smiled softly. “Well that’s good I guess. Does it hurt?”

“The scar? Sometimes but it’s bearable.”

Akihito looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Do you want it to disappear?”

Asami frowned. He learned by now that this glint in Akihito’s eyes was something to be wary of. “It doesn’t really matter if it’s there or not. It doesn’t really bother me and the event which caused it won’t disappear with it.”

Akihito sat up. “Let me show you something.”

The dragon looked up curiously but when he saw tears running down his mate’s cheek he was shocked. He wanted to grab his cheeks and wipe the tears away but Akihito pushed his hands gently away and laid his face down on Asami’s chest. He started to hum a beautiful melody and Asami felt suddenly very calm and safe. He looked down on his chest and saw where the tears touched his skin the scar disappearing and with it all the pain that was attached to it. He felt like he was in uttermost peace with the world and himself. And he realized how much he needed the phoenix boy he only met three days ago. The melody Akihito hummed was so beautiful it almost tore his heart apart but in a good way. He started to stroke Akihito’s with feathers covered head.

“Never leave me Akihito, please.”

Akihito scoffed softly. “It’s not like I could. Soulbonded remember?”

“I know but I want you to stay because of your own free will. A soulbond doesn’t mean we have to stick together 24/7. Even if it’s unconfutable you could leave and only return when it’s necessary.”

The phoenix knew that. His parents were soulbonded and met each other only once or twice during a year. It was not like they didn’t love each other they did but it was simply their nature. Phoenixes were loners even with their mates. Dragons were loners as well but if they had a mate they needed them like air around them. They were extremely possessive and unbelievable jealous. Akihito already experienced it when is cell rang and Asami saw the name of a male friend, he growled furiously at it and Akihito decided to let it ring and call back later. He didn’t know how all this would play out in the future but he knew thing.

“Listen. I will not leave you. I’m your soulmate and an alpha and a good alpha takes care of his mate. So I as your alpha will try to take very good care of you, ok? And that includes staying by your side. It’s true that we don’t know each other very well and I hope this will change fast but I want you to know that I don’t stay only because it should be my duty as an alpha and mate, no I want to stay because I want to. I feel good by your side, I feel calm and protected and I have the feeling that we need each other. You know with you I don’t have the feeling that I must hide my inner self, I don’t have to hide the fact that I am a phoenix because I know you would never try to use me. I… I have the feeling that I can trust you and this feeling is very special to me so no I won’t leave you and it’s because I simply want to stay by your side of my own free will. I know it sounds stupid because we are two alphas but… I don’t know…”

Asami looked in awe at **his** soulmate because that’s what it meant right? Akihito would not submit to him but he would stay with him. Asami felt something he didn’t feel in a long time, he felt happy. His soulmate would stay with him and that made him incredible happy. He pulled the boy down and started to kiss him tenderly.

“Thank you Akihito.”

The last heat of their rut took over them but this time in a lot slower and more gentle way. Asami knew when the phoenix chanted his name over and over in ecstasy that he could never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the whole soulbond thing isn't too corny or too much of a cliche but there had to be a reason why two alphas got together. Just let me know what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. After a looong break I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait but a very close family member died and I had absolute no strength to write. But don't worry I'm feeling much better now.
> 
> So first of all I want you to know that I won't abandon any of my stories, I am just super slow writer ^^'   
> And second, as for this story I think a lot of you may think that Asami is very out of character and well that's in fact true. He is very caring towards Akihito and a bit clingy but don't worry he is still a ruthless bastard if someone tries to harm his phoenix :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter (and sorry for all the mistakes ^^')

They holed themselves up for three days. When their ruts finally ended they felt an awkward atmosphere. They stood in the kitchen, silently drinking some very strong coffee. Well, what now? Akihito couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Asami?”

“Mmh?” Asami looked at him.

“What ahm… How… What exactly are we going to do now? What shall we do? I mean our ruts are over and we should go back to our jobs and so on but what do we do with the whole soulbond thing?” Akihito really didn’t know what to do from now on. It’s not like he had any experience with the whole bond-forever-situation. Maybe he should call his parents.

“It depends on what you want. If it goes like I want it, I would throw you over my shoulder and take you to my home but I’m pretty sure that’s not what you want. I don’t really fancy the idea but I understand if you need some time for yourself. You probably need some time to think about everything. It’s not like either of us could have predicted what happened three days ago.”

Akihito sighed in relieve. “Please don’t take it in a wrong way but that’s exactly what I need right now. I really need some time and fresh air to clear my head.”

Asami took a step closer and grabbed Akihito’s waist. “Don’t worry I know how you feel. Things went a bit out of order but how about I invite you to dinner? Today or tomorrow? Just tell me when you are free.” He pulled his soulmate closer.

The phoenix grinned. “Like a date?”

Asami just nodded.

“Sure. Tomorrow sounds fine. I have to sort out some things today but tomorrow would be really great.”

The dragon hummed in agreement and pressed them tighter together. As much as Akihito wanted to give into the temptation in front of him, he really needed to go. He needed some space and fresh air to clear his head. With a gentle but strong push he signalled Asami to stop his attempts to start another round. Asami looked him in the eyes and a little frown appeared on his handsome face but he backed off.

“Before you disappear into nowhere and I realize you were just a three-day-lasting-high, a phone number would be nice. So I can tell you when I’m off work tomorrow.”

The frown on Asami’s face disappeared and was replaced with a smug smirk. “Don’t worry I make sure this high won’t ever end.”

They both laughed at this horrible cheesy line and Asami gave Akihito a couple of phone numbers. Every number from his personal cell phone to his secretary’s one, just in case if his own didn’t work or whatever.

“Just how many numbers do you have?” The phoenix asked with big hazel eyes.

“Three: private, business, absolute emergency. But you can call whatever one you want.”

“Absolute emergency? Are you serious? What does count as an absolute emergency?”

Asami scoffed. “I think you understand when I tell you that my parents keep calling my under this number.”

Well that wasn’t entirely true but it wasn’t a straight lie either. Asami didn’t mention the other kind of emergencies like when somebody was shot or other shit was about to go down. His new soulmate didn’t need to know, at least not for now. 

“Oh yes, I totally understand. Well then… I guess I take my leave now.”

At his words the tension in the room skyrocketed. The whole situation was just awkwardly off. When Akihito took a step forward Asami let out a low growl and lifted the smaller alpha up by his waist. Akihito automatically locked his arms and legs around his soulmate’s body. The dragon kissed him like he never wanted to let go again but as sudden as the kiss started it ended. Asami put Akihito down again and smacked his ass with a good amount of force.

“Now go before I devour you again.”

Akihito let out a playful growl and went to the door. “Be careful that you won’t be the one being devoured Mr. Dragon.”

He opened the door and turned around once more, he winked and laughed out loud before he went away. After he closed the door he couldn’t stop himself from leaving a little present. 

When Akihito entered the elevator he started shaking. He suddenly felt sick and all he could do was to keep a straight face until he exited the building. Out on the streets he started running. He ran as fast as he could. He didn’t care where he ran, the main point was to get as far away as his feet could take him. After running around like a maniac he noticed that he stood in front of his little condo. As he went inside he noticed that most of the things inside were gone. The cheating bastard did not only take his own things but some of Akihito’s as well. This didn’t bother Akihito too much as long as his cameras were still there. But when he went to the bedroom and saw the old bed still standing there he broke down and screamed. It was and unearthly scream, full of emotions. No other being on the planet except a phoenix would be able to produce such a sound. It was beautiful and painful at the same time. Everything that happened the last few days broke down on him. All the emotions of anger, pain, disappointment, fear but also lust and longing and some other things he couldn’t figure out right now flooded his entire being. He screamed and cried, it was simply too much for the poor phoenix’s heart. His eyes turned fire red and flames emerged from his body.

When he came to his senses again he stood in the burned and crumbled ruins of his condo. He picked up his undamaged cell phone and searched for a number he usually tried to avoid. With trembling hands he dialled the number. After some awfully long moments someone picked up.

“Hey it’s me. I need your help.”

*****

Asami let out a low chuckle when he saw his secretary’s face. To say that Kirishima was shocked was an understatement. When Kirishima got a call to pick up his boss he was prepared for everything between a smashed office to bodies piling up but he definitely wasn’t prepared for that. 

“What Kei? Something got your tongue?” Asami smirked.

“Asami-sa… no wait… what, what the hell happened to you Ryuichi?! Your smell?” Kirishima didn’t know what to say. He knew his boss’s and long-time friend’s smell but now? He still smelled like himself but there was another strong smell lingering over his normal scent. “Don’t tell me… no that can’t be.”

“Why so surprised Kei? Turned out the young blond one at the bar is my soulmate. Admit it, you never thought that this day would ever come.”

Kirishima huffed in protest. “No it’s not like that it’s just… Well he doesn’t quite fit my imagination. I always imagined a cute little omega girl. Hmm, but won’t this cause some problems? He is a human beta right? What about children? Your father won’t be happy.”

Asami let out a bitter laugh. “Who cares about this old man? It’s not my responsibility to keep the line going. But it will be interesting to see what will happen when he sees my cute little alpha mate.”

Kirishima choked hard. “What? Alpha?!”

Asami smirked again. “Oh you didn’t notice? He is not a mere human beta but a strong alpha. Seems like he was on very strong suppressants but they stopped working. I suspect it is because of the soulbond.”

Kirishima didn’t know what to say anymore. Two soulbonded alphas. He never heard of such a thing. But he knew one thing for sure, some people wouldn’t be happy with it at all. But it seemed like Asami was happy and that was all what mattered. But two soulbonded alphas? That meant trouble.

Kirishima sighed. “Maybe that explains what happened to the door.” 

Asami looked up. “The door?”

Kirishima signalled Asami to follow him. They both went outside. When Asami saw what had happened to the door he started laughing. The word “MINE” was burned on the wooden door and under it was a beautiful golden feather attached. 

Kirishima’s eyes went wide. It was very rare for Asami to show his emotions like this. Maybe this soulmate was exactly what his usual so stoic friend needed. 

“What does the feather mean?”

The dragon traced the word on the door with his finger and grinned. Oh his little soulmate would pay for the door. He took the feather and put it in his breast pocket.

“You’ll understand when you see him again.”

Suddenly a strong pain went through his body. Asami huffed in pain. Never before had he felt such a strong pain. The pain was not exactly physical, it was more like a deep inner pain. A new wave of pain came and he almost went down to his knees. Something was wrong. He knew that it wasn’t his own pain. Something was wrong with his soulmate. 

Kirishima looked in shock at Asami’s pain twisted face. “Asami-sama? What? Ryuichi talk to me!”

“Akihito. Bring me to him!”

“Ok, I try to localize him.”

Asami huffed again as a new wave of pain hit him. “No need I know where he is. He is calling. I can hear his screams.”

The secretary looked a bit confused by his words because he didn’t hear anything but he trusted his boss. He knew that things worked a bit different for soulmates.

When they were finally in the car, all Asami could do was worrying about his soulmate. What caused this much pain? When he concentrated enough he could feel more than just pain. There were more emotions but the pain overshadowed everything. He felt a glimpse of fear but also a little bit of hope. It was very confusing for the dragon who has been taught to keep all emotions under control. Asami could feel a strong pull to where he was sure Akihito was. And as they came nearer he could hear the phoenix’s screams louder. He knew they were near but suddenly the pain and the screaming stopped. What happened now? On one hand Asami was glade that the pain finally stopped but on the other hand he was worried because he didn’t know what it stopped. Hell, this whole soulbond thing would cost him a lot of nerves. He knew that they reached their destination when he saw his soulmate in the middle of the street surrounded by fire fighters. 

Asami and Kirishima looked at each other. What the actual fuck happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you noticed that I avoided to give Asami and Akihito a specific age. I am playing with the idea to make Akihito a lot older than Asami. I imagine he is very young for a phoenix but much older than he looks like. But I really don't know now. What do you think about it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everybody it's been sooo long. I'm back and I finally have a new laptop (my old one blew up on me and took a lot of data with it -.-) 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter. And sorry for all the mistakes.

Akihito couldn’t remember clearly what happened. All he knew was that someone kicked his door open and all hell broke loose. People ran in his condo and started shouting. He needed several minutes to understand that they were shouting at him. A fire fighter grabbed his arm and shook him.

“Are you ok, boy!? Are you ok!?”

Akihito looked confused. “Of course I’m ok. What’s the matter?”

The fire fighter looked at him like he thought Akihito had some loose screws. Another man came.

“Is he alright?”

“Looks like he is in a state of shock. But how the heck did he survive all this?” The man looked around and saw nothing but black burned furniture.

“There is a closet in the back. It looks pretty fireproof. There are also some cameras inside. Maybe he hid in there?”

Akihito looked up. “My cameras? Are they alright?”

The two men looked pitying at him. “See? Must be the shock.”

“What is it!? Are they alright or not?” Akihito snapped at them.

“Yes, mmh… excuse me but what is your name again?”

“Takaba”

“Yes, Takaba-san your cameras are ok but the bigger question is are you ok?”

Akihito looked like if someone would ask him this question again he would bite their heads off. “Yes of course I’m fine. What are you all fussing about? And why the fuck are you here anyway? Just leave and go home.”

The first fire fighter sighed in resignation. “Just bring him outside.”

The other man grabbed Akihito and more or less manhandled him out of the building. Outside was a crowd of people standing and watching. Some people even applauded when they saw that the assumed victim was unharmed. The alpha phoenix growled at a medic who wanted to check his body for injuries. The poor omega girl backed off with big eyes. It was not that he had something against her but he was pissed and the poor girl was at the wrong place, at the wrong time, doing the wrong thing. He was surrounded by people and their questions when suddenly they all backed off in fear. Akihito smelled him immediately. He turned around and saw his soulmate approaching through the crowd. A thick cloud of anger and alpha hormones surrounded him. The people started to flinch away because they couldn’t bear this much. The phoenix knew immediately that something was wrong with his mate. This was the only reason why he tolerated Asami’s excessively alpha behaviour. As soon as he reached Akihito he growled at everyone surrounding them and started to check Akihito’s body for any sign of injury. Only when he seemed satisfied he let out a sigh of relieve. 

“You are ok.” 

Akihito wasn’t sure if it was a question or the conclusion of Asami’s inspection of his body.

“Of course I am but what about you? You don’t look well.” He touched his soulmate’s face. The dragon looked tired and a bit pale.

The dragon grabbed his hand. “Later. But first, what happened here?”

A brave fire fighter cleared his throat. “Well Sir, a neighbour noticed a fire in Takaba-san’s apartment and called us. When we arrived the fire was already extinguished somehow and Takaba-san stood in the middle of his burned out apartment. He was clearly in a state of shock because he didn’t realize what happened. We think he hid himself in a fireproof closet during the fire. We still don’t know what caused it and how it was extinguished.”

“Is that so?” Asami asked and looked at his soulmate. Akihito just looked innocently back at him but couldn’t quite hide a little grin. 

“I think we can all agree that this was a very unfortunate accident and close the case, so we can all go home now. I take care of Takaba-san, so don’t worry.”

“But Sir…” The fire fighter protested.

Akihito leaned forward and looked deep into the fire fighters eyes. “I think what my mate wants to say is ‘Fuck off’ he is just too polite to do so. As I told you everything is fine, so please do as you’re told and go home.” Akihito’s alpha temper flared up and the fire fighter broke out in cold sweat.

“But…” Now both Asami and Akihito glared at him. “Well, ok. It seems everything is under control. Men, retreat!” After a few seconds of silence the whole group started moving. Akihito heard some people whispering about them.

“Two alphas?”  
“Mates?”  
“No, soulmates!”  
“Impossible!”  
“Preposterous!”  
“Dangerous!”

To speed up the departure of the spectators, the two alphas let their scents free reign. During the whole time Akihito and Asami stood close together, always in physical contact with each other. The intensity between them was overwhelming. If they weren’t soulmates they would probably fight each other into submission but nothing happened. The mixture of their scents was almost unbearable, for the people around them. After a while Kirishima cleared his throat. 

“Asami-sama, I think you can stop now.”

Asami turned to his secretary. The bespectacled man looked a bit pale around his nose. Those damned alpha hormones.

“Akihito this is my secretary Kirishima Kei. He is one of the last Japanese wolf shifters and a beta.”

The phoenix looked surprised. “A Japanese wolf? I thought they were all extinct.”

Kirishima smiled a little. “Well, and I thought phoenixes were only a fairy tale.”

The phoenix grinned wide in return. “Touché.” 

Asami interrupted their little chatter. “Mind to explain what happened. I felt a sharp pain and I heard you screaming.”

Akihito looked surprised and worried. “You heard me? And you felt pain?”

Asami nodded.

Akihito turned white as a sheet. “Fuck” He pulled his hands over his head together. “Ok,… ok… Kirishima-san hit me.”

Kirishima chocked. “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me right. Hit me!”

Asami growled in warning.

“Stop that! I need to know.” Akihito hissed. “Hit me!”

Kirishima looked hesitantly at his boss then at the phoenix. Akihito growing impatient, suddenly jumped Kirishima. Out of reflex Kirishima threw the attacker over his shoulder. The phoenix landed hard on the asphalt.

“Au…” Akihito rubbed his back. “Man that hurt. Ok did you feel that?” He turned to Asami, who looked like he would kill Kirishima on the spot. “Hey! Earth to your alpha clouded brain, did you feel my pain?”

Asami focused back on his mate and shook his head. “No, I didn’t feel any pain.”

Akihito sighed in relieve. “Thank God.”

“Mind to explain?” If there was something in the world Asami hated the most it was not having proper information. He hated it when he didn’t get the whole picture because of no or false information.

The phoenix’s face turned dark. “Sure but nor here. We should go somewhere else. I dont like the possibility of curious ears listening.”

That made Asami curious. Except for his soulmate’s preferences in bed, he knew almost nothing about him. And he had quite a few questions. They agreed that Akihito’s burned out apartment was out of question. And after a heated discussion and the promise to take Akihito’s cameras with them, they agreed to go to Asami’s apartment. After everything was packed and settled Kirishima thanked every god and every deity he knew. Two discussing alphas were just plain exhausting.

*****

After a quiet ride to Asami’s apartment, Kirishima said his goodbyes and was secretly glad to escape from this explosive duo. Two soulbonded alphas were simply exhausting and quite terrifying. Not to mention they were both mystical creatures. He had to admit if he hadn’t known something was ‘special’ about Asami’s soulmate and hadn’t looked for any abnormalities he probably wouldn’t have noticed that he was a phoenix. Asami’s mate seemed to be expertly good at hiding his phoenix aura. Well that wasn’t really unexpected. Asami also hid his dragon aura, to prevent peering eyes. It wasn’t that long ago that rare shifters were hunted, especially mystical shifters. Even nowadays, although laws were legislated, the black market boomed. Especially male omegas were wanted, even better if they were mystical. But not only omegas were captured and kidnapped. Some humans liked to have a ‘dangerous’ alpha as a kind of exotic pet. Yes, some humans were clearly insane. Kirishima huffed at the memories of all the things he had seen and heard. But he didn’t have to worry. Clearly nobody would be insane enough to mess with a dragon and a phoenix.

Right?

*****

When Akihito entered the apartment he was kind of fleshed. The apartment was huge! With high white walls and huge light-flooded windows. It smelled of money but who was he to judge. He wasn’t poor himself. Being immortal and bank interests got along quite well. But Akihito also noticed the lack of personal items like photos, little souvenirs and stuff like that. The apartment looked like straight out of a magazine. But one thing was unmistakeable, the whole apartment smelled like Asami.

“Ready to talk now?” 

Akihito turned around and saw his mate standing right behind him with a glass of what seemed like whisky in his hand. Asami had taken off his jacket an opened the first two buttons of his dress shirt. The man looked so damn hot that Akihito almost forgot why they weren’t rolling naked on the floor. Akihito slightly blushed and tried to dispel those pictures out of his mind. Asami could only guess what his mate was thinking. Akihito sighed, the fun had to wait. He sat down on the sofa and Asami sat across in a big black armchair.

“Yeah, we can talk. We should talk but I really don’t now were to start.”

“How about the whole pain thing?” Asami suggested.

“Yeah, ok. But I can only tell you what I know from my family. My parents are soulbonded and can feel each other’s pain. When one of them is seriously hurt the other feels the pain as well. I don’t know how it works and it seems like it is different for everyone. My brother and his mate could even feel each other’s pain when one of them only hit a toe. I think it depends on how strong the bond is and which people are involved. It also seems like the bond grows with the feelings that the pair has for each other.”

Asami nodded. “Right. I heard something similar. But I also heard that it could take years until a bond is at a point where the couple is able to feel each other’s pain.”

The phoenix huffed. “I know. And that’s the reason I was so shocked that you could feel my pain. Even more, I wasn’t even hurt in a physical sense. What you heard and felt was my… I don’t know how to explain this… What you felt was my inner pain. You literally felt my heart break. And this is something not even my parents feel and they are together for centuries.”

They both silently looked at each other. Neither of them expecting such a development. After a short moment of silence Asami cleared his throat.

“So, your heart broke?”

Akihito just looked at the floor. This was too embarrassing.

“Yeah” He mumbled.

“And you burned down your apartment?” 

“Yeah…” He mumbled again. This was so humiliating. He couldn’t look at Asami.

“Does that happen often?”

Akihito shrugged. “Sometimes…”

Asami sighed heavily. “Akihito, I may be able to feel your pain but I clearly can’t read your mind, so would you please be so kind and fucking enlighten me!” Asami sounded annoyed but he simply hated it to not know all the facts and his mate was an enigma.

“Well, it is a phoenix thing, ok? And it’s quite embarrassing.” He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

“Humour me!” Asami’s patience was wearing thin.

“Oh man, if you really need to know. I already told you that we phoenixes have fragile hearts. In general, we feel emotions a lot stronger than humans and other shifters. You can learn to control it but sometimes no self-control in the world can help. Additionally, it takes a lot of time to learn how to control the intensity of emotions and well… Don’t laugh ok! I’m the youngest of my kind and my control slips a lot more often compared to the others of my kind.”

At the phoenix’s words a big mean grin appeared on Asami’s face. “So our baby boy had a little temper tantrum?” He teased.

Akihito growled in return. “Asshole” I bet I’m still older than you, he thought.

Asami showed his perfect white teeth in amusement.

“Oh watch it Mr. Dragon! Maybe your apartment will be my next victim?”

The dragon only huffed dismissively. What did he care about his apartment when he could tease his soulmate? No money in the world would be enough to pay for Akihito’s little angry frown. But he knew the phoenix wasn’t really mad at him. Although it would be interesting to see the other alpha in a complete and utter rage. It wasn’t like he wanted his mate to be upset, he was just curious to know what the other was capable of. A raging phoenix, it would be interesting to see that.

Asami’s playful grin disappeared. “So why did your heart ‘break’?”

Akihito looked at the floor again. “It was all too much. Too much emotions. You know, the day we met I caught my ex-boyfriend fucking his assistant from work.” He paused. “In our bed.” The apodosis ‘in my territory’ stood unspoken but profound in the room. There was almost nothing worse than to betray an alpha in his own territory. Their instincts were just too strong. Akihito’s ex was glad to be still alive. “And then I went drinking and met a wonderful smelling dragon who turned out to be me freaking soulmate. I must admit I panicked a little bit and all came crushing down. It was simply too much. The fire inside me needed a way out, well quite literally. That’s what happens when you supress for so long. Your emotions become unstable. And before you ask, I had my reasons. The main reason why I took suppressants was to not stand out too much. To blend in. Most people see me as a human and a human alpha attracts way too much attention. And so I lived my life as a normal beta human.”

Asami only hummed. He still didn’t know the whole story but he was satisfied, for now at least.


End file.
